


Pharah and Mercy's Seaside Rendezvous

by RoosReads



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: When the Overwatch crew takes a much-needed holiday to the beach, Pharah is caught napping by a certain promiscuous doctor. After she awakes, the rocket trooper turns the tables and gives Mercy a vacation she'll never forget!





	Pharah and Mercy's Seaside Rendezvous

“ Fareeha...” A gentle pair of puckered lips woke Fareeha, beneath the shade of her umbrella. “Wake up. I need you…” Fareeha’s eyes cracked open, revealing the fair-skinned Swiss woman leaning over the top of her. Her skin dripped with sweat beneath the white bikini that covered her incredible body; The sight of which quickly awoke the snoozing soldier.

“ Angela.”

The stunning blonde’s top was tied firmly behind her back, squeezing her supple tits against the wet fabric. Between her gorgeous legs, the threads of Angela’s white panties were tightly knotted around her waist and left little to Fareeha’s imagination. They rode up into her slit and left her cameltoe on full display for the drowsy Egyptian woman to bask in. Fareeha correctly suspected that it was intentional.

She rose from her beach towel to return Angela’s loving kiss but was halted with a single finger across her outstretched lips. “Help me with my sunscreen.” She smiled and handed Fareeha a bottle of sunblock, before tying her hair back in a ponytail and lying down on her stomach.

 

Fareeha sat up and looked out to her comrades lazing around the beach. Winston and Hammond shared a small table as they engaged in a game of Holographic Chess. From the angry squeaks, she could tell who held the advantage. Ana and Jack were seated beside an expensive grill that Jack brought from home. The vacation was his idea, and he was elated that everyone agreed. That morning, he had packed his barbecue equipment and told everyone he, ‘Loved the smell of charcoal in the morning.’ The group had long since decided to humor the man in his old age.

 

“ I’m going to bake under this sun, love.”

Angela’s teasing pulled Fareeha back to the task at hand. As she rose to her feet, her legs suddenly buckled and stumbled.  _ What in the-  _ The young Amari looked down to her legs and gasped. Her blue bikini bottoms were stained, with what she suddenly realized was a wet, sticky mess of her cum. “I tried to wake you,” Angela said, smiling at her embarrassed lover. “But I got a little carried away. Sorry!”

Fareeha raised her eyebrow and peered through Angela’s fib.  _ If that’s how she wants to play this, then fine. I’m game. _

 

Angela felt Fareeha’s toned ass come to rest on the back of her thighs before her sunscreen-covered fingertips aimlessly traipsed over her back.  _ Hmmm, I hope she didn’t buy that. I wonder if I should make it more obvious? _ Angela wondered longingly as Amari’s fingers lingered around her torso. “I’ll be burnt to a crisp if you keep going like this, Fareeha. Maybe I should have asked Aleksandra?”

Fareeha stopped. Her head cocked to the side and guided her fingers beneath Angela’s bikini top. Looking around at everyone relaxing around the beach, Fareeha decided it was time to remind Dr. Ziegler who was in charge.

“ Oops.”

 

Angela’s eyes grew wide as her top came untied and the straps fell to her sides. Fareeha lied down on her back and planted a kiss on her neck before whispering, “It’d be a shame if anyone saw you like this, Doctor.” Ziegler’s face grew red.

Fareeha’s kissing continued before she sat back up and got to work on the subdued doctor. With another squirt of sunscreen on her palms, Amari dipped her hands underneath Angela’s chest and filled her hands with the Swiss doctor’s succulent breasts. “W-what do you think you’re doing? We can’t do this here!” The nervousness in her shaky voice concealed her true intentions. Fareeha stopped groping Angela’s tits and turned hesitant. Maybe she’s right. It wouldn’t be right to-

 

Then she remembered, in perfect clarity.

 

In a daze between dreams, beneath her umbrella, she made out Angela’s silhouette sitting beside her. The doctor ran her fingers along Amari’s thighs as she ogled her sleeping body. Then she drifted again, this time waking up to her bikini bottoms around her knees and the Swiss pervert’s fingers inside of her. The blonde bit her lip and smiled when Amari’s juices trickled down her thighs. Her pointer and middle finger slid gently in and out of her, no doubt fearing she'd wake the sleeping woman.

Amari blinked, and Angela was upon her. Fareeha's panties were missing, and her legs were propped up on her lover's shoulders. Fareeha felt an incredible sensation building inside of her, as the bikini-clad blonde buried her head between her legs.

Time was moving in a blur, and Angela's tongue was guiding her body to a rapid finish. Then she felt it. As Ziegler's fingers joined her tongue and thrust into her pussy, Fareeha's back arched and her feet tilted up, then she fell back asleep.

As her vision faded, Angela leaned up from between her legs, face covered in Fareeha's cum, and pulled her panties back up over her drenched slit. Licking the sweet nectar from her fingers, Angela leaned down beside the beautiful unconscious woman and whispered her name.

 

"You're very sly, Miss Ziegler." Fareeha's voice pierced her innocent demeanor. "'Oh no, we can't do this out in the open, Fareeha.'" She said before moving her hands down to her hips. “Afraid that won’t fly here. Especially not after what you did to me during my nap.”

 

Angela felt the strings on her panties come untied and swallowed.  _ She’s moving so fast! _

 

“ You’ve been very bad, Angela…” Fareeha’s sunscreen-covered hands slowly massaged the blonde’s perfect, now bare ass, squeezing and spreading it as the stain in her blue panties grew larger. “You want us to simply tease each other? Nuh uh. I’m gonna make you feel how I felt, you dirty minded woman.”

Before she could react, Angela’s top was pulled out from beneath her and tossed towards the ocean with the rest of her two-piece bikini.

“ W-Wait! Fareeha, what if we get caught?”

Fareeha’s hands returned to her plump cheeks. “Then we’ll get caught. Everyone should know how filthy their little healer is. Molesting women in their sleep? Shame on you, Miss Ziegler.” With a fierce swat, Fareeha’s hand slapped Angela’s pale butt, leaving a red hand print emblazoned across her cheek.

“ You can’t! They’ll hear-”

Another spank sent a loud yelp from the buck naked Angela’s mouth. Her nails dug into the beach towel as she bit into her lips. She had to do anything to keep from getting noticed.

Fareeha’s hand swatted her ass again, but this time, her fingers lingered and glided down her pussy.  _ Oh no! _

“ Your body says you do want to get caught, Angela,” Fareeha said, sucking the blonde’s juices from her fingers.

 

Naked and vulnerable, Angela was all too susceptible as the woman behind her spread her legs wide and guided her tongue around the doctor’s tight asshole.  _ I can’t believe she’s g-going this far!  _ Fareeha’s hands massaged Angela’s spread cheeks and spread her hole wider.

“ It’s so cute.” Fareeha chuckled as she kissed and sent a shiver through the hot blonde’s body. “Cute like you are now. Why not get up, Angela? All you have to do is show everyone everything.” Her pointer finger poked inside of Angela’s tiny hole. With every inch her finger was allowed to move deeper, the doctor’s body stretched out more and more.

_ I...I- _

“ You’re so adorable!” Amari moved her other hand near Ziegler’s pussy and ran the back of her fingers over her drenched lips. “How can you try to resist giving in to your perverted side? You already caved once.”

Even in her precarious state, Angela fondly remembered eating and slurping on Fareeha’s pussy as she slept in the shade.  _ If she thinks I’ll cum from a little anal, she’s so wrong. _ She looked around for her bikini, but it was lost to the white sands beneath the gleaming sun.  _ But damn, what do I do? _

As if reading her thoughts, Fareeha plunged two fingers into Angela’s pussy and sent them knuckle-deep inside of her. “I saw that, pervert. ‘Fraid I threw them too far for you to reach.”

The soft material of the towel beneath her began to titillate her naked body as it grew ever more sensitive from the pleasure.  _ I can’t take this anymore! I want to fuck her so badly! _

“ You want to make this even?” Fareeha’s voice pierced her thoughts. She pressed her warm chest against Angela’s bare back and placed her mouth beside her ear. “Then you’ll have to roll over.”

 

And so she did.

 

The pair embraced under the shade, and their lips became inseparable. Fareeha cupped Angela’s face and kept it against her's. In the flurry of kissing and groping, Fareeha found herself naked, as the pair rolled around underneath the umbrella. As their friends and the commotion of the beach vanished in the haze tongues and fingers, she enjoyed the air that came blowing off the sea and over their interlocked naked bodies.

Before long, their legs crossed over each other, and their pussies lovingly gripped each other. Angela’s body ached with passion, regretting that she hadn’t relieved her own pent up pleasure before waking her love. Her clit throbbed with anticipation, savoring every thrust and grind from Fareeha’s wet cunt.

“ You’re so close!” Fareeha smiled as Angela’s eyes closed and she bit into her lower lip. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

Angela fell backward and fondled her bouncing tits.  _ I feel like I’m going to explode! _ Fareeha grabbed onto Angela’s thighs and pulled her in closer, pressing their lips in tighter.

“ Oh my goodness.” Angela gasped. Her head pressed back against the sand and her back arched upwards.  _ I’m gonna cum! Right out in the open! _ As she moaned and groped herself under the blazing sun, her eyes opened briefly and made contact with Ana’s across the beach.  _ Oh my god! _

 

Fareeha reached forward and scooped Angela off the sand.

“ Your mom, she-”

Their lips locked and their tongues met once more.

“ I don’t care,” Fareeha confessed between breaths. “Let her see us.”

Then her fingers slipped between Angela’s legs, and it was over. The sweat-drenched blonde dug her nails into Fareeha’s shoulders and her body clenched. All of her nervousness and embarrassment was shoved aside for the orgasm that was bearing down on her.

“ I’m cumming. I’m cumming so much, Fareeha!”

Fareeha stayed silent and kept her fingers pounding away at Angela’s snatch. And as her juices squirted out all over Amari’s fingers and the towel beneath them, the medic’s body finally crumbled in her arms.

 

“ I love you so much, Angela,” Fareeha whispered as she held Angela’s quivering body up. Her fingers ceased and joined her other hand keeping the doctor up. Their lips desperately enveloped each other, but their time was running out. As Angela struggled to regain her breath and composure, a shadow appeared above their umbrella.

“ Fareeha? What’s going on under there?”

Ana lifted the beach umbrella and stammered backward at the sight that awaited her. Her daughter, stark naked and embracing the sand and sweat-covered Angela Ziegler.

Angela nervously smiled and scrunched her naked body against Fareeha, who seemed unphased by the growing number of people making their way over. Suddenly, her grip on Angela’s body grew firmer, and she rose to her feet. The doctor locked her legs around Amari’s waist and stared worriedly at Fareeha’s scowling mom.

 

With her arms wrapped around the naked blonde, Amari placed her hands on Angela’s ass and squeezed one final time.

“ Next time you can be the top,” She whispered to the flustered doctor.

Angela sighed and buried her beet red face in Fareeha’s shoulder. “Deal.”

 


End file.
